1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contactor and a contact method for the electrical contactor used for an electrical test of semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor integrated circuit etc.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical test of a semiconductor device such as a conduction test etc. is conducted by applying an inspection signal and the like to each of bump electrodes in a state in which electrical contactors are electrically in contact with the bump electrodes of the semiconductor device. One example of an electrical contactor used in such an electrical test is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-229410 (Patent Document 1). This electrical connecting device is outlined below.
The electrical connecting device 1 is, as shown in FIG. 1, a device electrically connecting bump electrodes of a semiconductor device 2 and a tester for the electrical test of the semiconductor device 2 which is the device to be inspected. The electrical connecting device 1 is constituted by a probe card 4 provided with a plurality of contactors 3 for the electrical test, a chuck top 5 on which the semiconductor device 2 is mounted, an inspection stage 6 allowing the chuck top 5 to perform three-dimensional movement in at least three directions of a longitudinal direction, lateral direction, and a vertical direction, and an area sensor 7 positioned on the inspection stage 6 so as to shoot at least one contactor 3.
The contactor 3, as shown in FIG. 2, is constituted by an attachment portion 9 extending in a vertical direction, a plate-shaped arm portion 10 extending toward one side of the left-right direction from a lower end portion of the attachment portion 9, a plate-shaped pedestal portion 11 protruding downward from the distal end portion of the arm portion 10, and a plate-shaped or column-shaped contact portion 13 protruding downward from a lower end portion 12 of the pedestal portion 11.
The contact portion 13 is formed to be thin and sharp. By thrusting the contact portion 13 elastically supported by the arm portion 10 into the bump electrode, the contact portion 13 enters into the bump electrode, and the contact portion 13 and the bump electrode of the semiconductor device 2 are brought into firm electrical contact with each other. In this state, conductivity test and the like is conducted.
Also, as an example of a contact probe a distal end of which enters into bump electrode are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-025614 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-338039 (Patent Document 3), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,733,101 (Patent Document 4).